venatoruniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lionel MacTavish
Lionel MacTavish was a revolutionary and mechanical engineer commonly cited for his contributions for the advancement of teleportation technology, and his time as the notorious leader of the Blackbloods, a former Robin Hood-esque gang of thieves turned crime syndicate "correcting the mistakes" of then-absent vigilante Victor Moore. Like Victor, MacTavish was also a surviving test subject of Project V. He appears as the main antagonist of "Power Of The Purple Flame" and the deuteragonist of "Bloodfall". He also appears as a minor character in Devil's Own. During the days of Project V, Lionel would commonly act an outcast of Cobra Squadron. His survival of the terrorism attack led him to instantly take his compensation money and flee to his new home in Ohio. During the Juggernaut Crisis, he was visited by Victor Moore in an attempt to have him recruited on Victor's team to defeat the Juggernaut. MacTavish respectfully refused, citing the fact he now had a family to care for (this could be true or false) and wasn't willing to put his life on the line. However, he did wish Victor good luck with his efforts. Shortly after the events of the Juggernaut crisis, MacTavish was enamored by the implications of Victor Moore and his sacrifice. He was inspired to get together with friend and semi-apprentice Blake Houghton as they both moved to Manhattan and formed a group of thieves with socialist ideals; Redistributing wealth from the rich and wicked to the poor and struggling. The group was named the Blackbloods, and as they eventually became more infamous and powerful, stared into the abyss too long and became rich and wicked, that which they formerly despised. Their humble beginnings are a huge reason so many people reluctantly stand behind them, even at the helm of horrible actions. Lionel is commonly cited as a deranged person who would go far lengths to have his way in situations. Sources say that, in the later years of the Blackbloods, he viewed The Juggernaut as an idol as MacTavish, along with working on teleportation technology, worked tirelessly on making contact with the Chasm, and kidnapping multiple people including Astrid Newman to transport them to the Chasm or test it's power on them, keeping himself in the clear out of fear of his creations. In many ways, MacTavish was Victor's true arch enemy. While spending Project V befriended in the same squadron, MacTavish went to great heights to mentally and physically test Victor, going as far as murdering Victor's adopted mother Bianca de Luca and Argonauts member Ellie Lang. MacTavish died in a battle with Victor Moore on June 9th in 2078 near the Arctic circle. He wasn't killed by Victor, however he was charred to ash when he attempted to summon beasts from the Chasm to finish off Victor, but ended up burning himself with the Chasm's purple flame. This same night, Victor collected his ashes and befriended a pearlwolf named Akoni T'zari'eteakamba (known commonly as Virgil), whom he brought back to New York City. Lionel MacTavish SR4.png|The character model for Lionel MacTavish in the SR4:Venator mod.